Order of Everstill
The Order of Everstill '''(a.k.a. '''Order of the Knights of Everstill '''or the '''Knights of Everstill) is the order of knights created after the invasion of Draenor by Lord Alexander Verdun, Sir Miles Avery, and Sir Kavid Thorson. The Order serves the Church of the Holy Light and the Grand Alliance faithfully and many of its victories may be credited to their loyalty and unwavering bravery upon the battlefield. History Foundation The remnants of The Ninth Echelon, once under the leadership of Lord Cathael Adamar, reconvened months after its disbandment. Seeking to create an order of knights that would serve the Holy Light and the King loyally in the region of the Redridge Mountains, the Commanders of the Ninth Echelon, Lord Alexander Verdun and Sir Miles Avery, sought out noble knights to induct into the order. In the Cathedral of Light, Archbishop Alonsus Secundus anointed Lord Verdun as the first Knight of Everstill. He was followed by Sir Miles, Sir Kavid, Sir Dexter, Dame Galad, and Sir Ross. The Order of Everstill was thus born and blessed by the Archbishop. The Tournament of Ages 35 LC In August of the year 35 LC, four members of the Knights of Everstill enlisted themselves into the Tournament of Might during the Tournament of Ages. Lord Alexander Verdun and Sir Kavid Thorson participated against other warriors, Sir Miles Avery participated against other paladins, and Sir Andorizian Nightgale participated against other rogues. Each of the Knights represented the Order valiantly, with Sir Kavid Thorson emerging victorious in the warrior bouts, Lord Alexander Verdun receiving silver in the warrior bouts, Sir Miles Avery emerging victorious in the paladin bouts, and Sir Andorizian Nightgale receiving bronze in the rogue bouts; proving to be a great showing for the Knights of Everstill. The Knights of the Order The following passages are written within a tome found in the Royal Library that recounts the histories and accomplishments of all of the knights serving His Majesty, the King of Stormwind. The passages may be outdated and will most likely require revising. Lord Alexander Verdun "Lord Verdun, who was knighted at the age of twenty by Lord Cathael Adamar served valiantly through the war against the Horde during the Second War, volunteered in aiding the League of Arathor in their war against the Forsaken, Trolls, and Ogres, and the Northrend campaign and the march against the unholy Citadel. For the sacrifices he made and the relationships with his family he severed in order to serve the Alliance, he was dubbed the Honorable. In the Draenor campaign, he was named as a Field Marshal of the Grand Alliance and has recently been named as a Hero of the Alliance." Sir Miles Avery "Sir Miles, who was knighted at the age of twenty as a Knight of the Silver Hand by Sir Warrick of Stormwind served valiantly through the war against the Horde and even fought against the evils of Prince Arthas and the Scourge during the Northrend Campaign. For his valiance and wisdom in battle, he was dubbed the Keen. In the Pandaria campaign, he was named as a Commander of the forces of our Grand Alliance." Sir Kavid Thorson "Sir Kavid, who was knighted on his twenty third nameday by Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor served as a guardsman in our fine capital. For his bravery and resolution in battle, he was dubbed the Loyal. In the war against the Iron Horde, he was promoted to the rank of Field Marshal and has recently been named as a Hero of the Alliance." Sir Dexter Gates "Sir Dexter, who was given the name of Sir Dextros from the fellow soldiers that served with his uncle Meltros, was knighted at the young age of twenty-one by Lord Luther Maxwell of Stormwind. He served valiantly through the wars against the Horde, the battles of Pandaria, and the battles against The Iron Horde. For his expertise and aggressive nature in battle, he was dubbed the Bold. In the Pandaria campaign, he was named as a Commander of the forces of our Grand Alliance." Dame Galad Valoroff "Dame Galad, who was knighted on her twenty fourth nameday by Lord Cathael Adamar, served bravely through the war against the Horde and the atrocities of Prince Arthas and his Scourge during the Northrend Campaign. She has also proven herself to be a most calm tempered and clear minded field medic and for her purity and faith in the Light, she was dubbed the Virtuous. In the Pandaria campaign, she was named as a Commander of our Grand Alliance." Sir Ross Dawkins "Sir Ross, who was knighted at the age of twenty seven by Lord Jefferson Wrey, served bravely throughout the wars against the Horde and the atrocities of Prince Arthas's Scourge as well as the Pandaria campaigns. For his service in SI:7, he was dubbed the Silent. In the Pandaria campaign, he was named as a Knight Captain of Stormwind. He has proven himself to be a capable scout as well as his inquisitorial work, often dealing with the criminal acts of Wolfkrone the Fallen." Grand Marshal John Padmore "Grand Marshal Padmore served bravely throughout the wars against the Horde and also served during the Cataclysm. For his exceptional service, he was awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor Award, being named as one of the few within the Alliance ranks to be deemed a Hero of the Alliance. He is never seen within the streets of Stormwind and is highly guarded by the Royal Guards of His Majesty the King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. He has sadly passed of illness and old age, but in the late portions of his life, he resided within Stormwind Keep at all times as one of the King's personal advisors in military tactics and played a key role in decisions made by Alliance High Command." Sir Clayton Barney "Sir Clayton, who was knighted at the age of twenty two by Marshal Theodora Ke'tar, served the Alliance valiantly during the Northrend campaign and the Pandaria campaign. For his relentless aerial strikes in his years of serving under Marshal Ke'tar, he was dubbed the Fierce. In the initial invasion of the Iron Horde, he was named as a Lieutenant Commander of our Grand Alliance. Sir Andorizian Nightgale "Sir Andorizian, knighted at the age of 427 in the name of the House of Verdun, served the Alliance valiantly during the Third War, the Northrend Campaign, defended the city during the Destroyer's rampage, and helped pave the way for the forces of the Grand Alliance during Operation: Shieldwall in Pandaria. He recently left the city Guard where he served as a Lieutenant under Lord Relindor and was knighted by Lord Alexander Verdun, for his quickness and skill, he was dubbed the Deft and currently holds the rank of Knight-Captain." Sir Damond Osrana "Sir Damond, knighted at the age of forty-two by the great Eligor Dawnbringer as a Knight of the Silver Hand, fought valiantly during the Second War, as well as the Third War. He fought on with the rest of those venturing through the Dark Portal in order to establish a foothold for our Grand Alliance in the Outlands and upon his return he resumed his duties as a Knight of the Alliance and aided Alliance troops in the siege of Icecrown Citadel. For his strong will he was dubbed the Unbreakable and currently holds the rank of Knight-Captain." Lord Garthian Rosewood "Lord Rosewood, knighted at the age of 22 by Sir Ivay the Righteous, fought valiantly in the Three Great Wars as well as the march against Icecrown Citadel, aided in the defense of the city against the Destroyer, and served against the Horde in Operation:Landfall until his retirement. With the invasion of the Iron Horde, Lord Garthian returned to aid our Grand Alliance to defend Azeroth from the atrocities of the Orcs. Now, he has returned to our Grand Alliance as a Commander and was the Marquess of Grand Hamlet, now the Baron of Grand Hamlet. For his strength and will, he was dubbed the True." Xaljorn Stonearm "Xaljorn Stonearm, a Thane in Training of Dun Bjorn from the Magna Modan Clan, served valiantly in our Grand Alliance's attempts at establishing a foothold within the Outlands and marched upon Icecrown Citadel as well as Operation:Landfall. With the invasion of the Iron Horde, the Thane in Training of Dun Bjorn has marched into Draenor in order to aid our Grand Alliance. In recent years, he has also aided a trading caravan of House Verdun's from the fire elementals of the Searing Gorge. For his honor and valor, he is to be recognized as an honorary Knight of the Realm in the name of the House of Verdun as the Stout." Sir Lucien Rivers "Sir Lucien was knighted at the age of 22 by the late Lord Victor E. Goodwin, loyalist supporter of the crown and the Church of the Holy Light. He served valiantly during the Gilneas Civil War, assisted in the battle for the Twilight Highlands and in Pandaria, he also served during Operation: Shieldwall where his band of soldiers were able to quickly aid a surrounded unit ambushed by the Horde. His quick thinking in combat saved lives and earned him his current rank of Lieutenant Commander where he serves under Commander Shangrim Blackgrip. For being savvy in both military tactics and in the arcane, he was dubbed the Studious." Sir Tylralus Volkein "Sir Tylralus, knighted at the age of 22 by his Father, Lord Volkein, served valiantly during Operation: Shieldwall, aided the Heroes that defeated Garrosh Hellscream during the Siege of Orgrimmar by maintaining the line behind them, and recently with His Majesty's Vanguard in Draenor. For his outstanding tenacity in pursuing the Holy Light, he was dubbed the Relentless." Sir Corren Caleborn "Sir Corren, knighted at the age of twenty by his own father, Lord Carac Caleborn, served valiantly throughout the Second War against the Horde from the Siege of the Capitol to the Battle of Blackrock Spire. Following the war, he served as a member of the Silver Hand; his actions at Plaguemist Ravine saved hundreds from the wrath of the Scourge. In the years that followed, he was promoted to the rank of Commander for excellent service. His campaigns included the Qiraji-War, Northrend, and the Siege of Orgrimmar before holding the Broken Front in Draenor until the recent assault of Hellfire Citadel. For his bravery and resolution, he was dubbed the Stalwart." Sir Staniel von Fleischer "Sir Staniel, knighted at the age of 23 by Lord Cathael Adamar, served the Alliance valiantly in the defense of Azeroth from the invasions of the Iron Horde, and for a time, commanded the forward fortification known as Fort Stan. He currently holds the rank of Sergeant Major within the military of our Grand Alliance. For his extraordinary resilience and ability to hold the Fort he was dubbed the Bear." Ranks within the Knights of Everstill Order Master With the disappearances of Lord Alexander Verdun and Sir Kavid Thorson, Sir Miles Avery has become Acting Order Master until either Lord Verdun or Sir Kavid have been found. The Order Master is the name given to the rank of the leader of the Knights of Everstill as a whole and is only an official title for a position that holds almost no power within the Order itself other than the ability to appoint Council members and induct new knights into the Order. Because the members of the Order see each other as equals, the title of Order Master is only a formality. Council Currently empty. For each Order Master, he or she will appoint two or four Council Members, never allowing for there to be an odd amount of knights with voting capabilities to serve as his or her advisors for fear of a stalemate in decisions. Typically knights that the Order Master may rely on for advice or even knights that have served with the Order Master, those appointed into the Council hold no actual power within the Order other than the ability to induct new knights and aid the Order Master in strategic positions. Because the members of the Order see each other as equals, the title of Council Member is much like the title of Order Master, a formality. Knight Knights of Everstill are the most common members of the order, and typically what everyone within the Order is considered to be. The knights that are held in this regard may either have been already knighted prior to their induction into the Order, or may have been Knighted by the Order Master in the name of His Majesty the King of Stormwind, His Holiness the Archbishop, or the House of Verdun. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:RP-PvP Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Stormwind Military Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Diocese of Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Redridge Mountains Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Order of Everstill